Collide
by Novoux
Summary: It was more of a childhood rivalry that ran into adulthood games of cat and mouse and destroyed city property. Somehow, strangely enough, the two of Ikebukuro's strongest were lying in bed together like every other night. And he'd bet that Izaya had more than just something to do with it: not that he minded. Rated for adult themes.


Lying against him on his stomach Shizuo could see the curve of his spine dipping underneath the sheets pooling at Izaya's waist. The windows of Izaya's apartment left plenty of light filtering in with several rays of moonlight slipping through the awkward angles where the shutters didn't cover the windows. Even with the poor light quality Shizuo could see each and every curve moving with the rise and fall of Izaya's back while he laid on his stomach with his head turned toward him.

Sitting up Shizuo rubbed his eyes, briefly wondering what time it was only to blearily stare at the bright red numbers reading 00:32 when he turned to his left to the bedside table. Having had no luck with sleeping for hours now, his head was starting to ache with the unwelcome throb of an incoming headache. Cigarettes sounded tempting, but he doubted Izaya would let him smoke in his apartment even with a window open, so that wasn't an option.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, briefly stretching his arms behind his back and shifting onto his right to face Izaya. Several minutes of watching him he noticed just how much the informant had him wrapped around his finger. Had him hooked from their first meeting, but it wasn't always this way. No, it was more of a childhood rivalry that ran into adulthood games of cat and mouse and destroyed city property. Somehow, strangely enough, the two of Ikebukuro's strongest were lying in bed together like every other night. And he'd bet that Izaya had more than just something to do with it: not that he minded.

If there was one word to describe Izaya when he wasn't being a pain in the ass and no one else was listening, Shizuo would say it was beautiful. Beautiful in the way his eyelashes curved elegantly and contrasted with the informant's pale skin and glittering red eyes, or how his body was curved and poised despite his lazy stature with the grace of a predator in his every move. Beautiful in the genuine smile only _he _would ever get to see from Izaya the rare times when the other thought no one else was looking and it was the only time he actually meant it and there wasn't a game behind it. And no matter how much Izaya could try to deny it, there was just too much for Shizuo to list to prove himself right. And at that point Izaya would just call him a protozoan and turn his head away when Shizuo tried to steal a kiss.

With the natural light illuminating the dip from his shoulder blades to the dip in Izaya's spine, Shizuo couldn't help but run a hand along the line with fingers tracing where the light reached, lingering above the curve of Izaya's hip and resting there. Warmth radiated from the smaller body into his cold fingers. After counting the seconds between the rise and fall of his back Shizuo pulled his fingers up Izaya's spine, barely touching the skin save for the occasional brush of the tip of a finger and then at the nape of Izaya's neck he circled the protruding bone lightly with his blunt fingernail. He didn't think about the strength behind his touch, how he could easily destroy whatever rested just beneath his fingertips.

He could. Izaya's his immortal enemy lying right next to him, blind faith the only tangible thing Izaya could cling to life for. His fingers twitch as they anticipate his next move. He can feel Izaya's heart beating beneath him and realized just how much of Izaya's life he holds in his hands.

He can.

But he doesn't. This wasn't their game of cat and mouse; one killing the other before they were killed. It wasn't ever clear when the game changed from hands and fists to lips tangled in tongues, but even Shinra cheerfully suggested that it was always a high school crush. Before Shizuo snapped his sofa in half and Celty restrained him. Izaya laughed like a lunatic when he heard wind of it, but in private he was just as enthusiastic when it came to returning Shizuo's affections and didn't ever deny it when Shizuo asked him if he's loved him for as long as he thought Izaya has. Izaya never answers, but the wicked grin he hides behind his hand usually is the dead giveaway. Some things never change, they both realized.

The descent followed the defined sinuous line of Izaya's back until Shizuo came to rest again at Izaya's shoulder blades where he deviated from the path, choosing to press his fingers into the skin above where Izaya's heartbeat thrummed against his fingers. Closing his eyes Shizuo let only his fingers touch the skin while the pulse echoed in his own veins. Each throb made only reinforced the notion of his eyelids slipping shut and he felt himself drifting off not by his own accord, just focused on the simple rhythm drumming beneath his fingertips.

...That is, until fingers snaked into his own and laced them together, accentuating the grip by slow folding and unfolding of the other hand which Shizuo found himself held to. Cracking an eye open, he noticed two ruby ones staring right back at him under drooping eyelids and a devious smile gracing his partner's lips.

"What're you doing?" Izaya's voice was muffled from the pillow. "Trying to kill me in my sleep? How low of you, Shizu-chan." The smirk on his face betrayed any hostility his voice held. Shizuo jabbed his thumb into a knot resting between Izaya's shoulder blades, feeling Izaya tense underneath him and whimper as pain jolted him further awake.

"So mean, Shizu-chan," Izaya pouted and released Shizuo's fingers to swat his hand on his back away. Scooting away from Shizuo he winced when his motions triggered the last ripples of pain to trickle down his spine. Shizuo almost felt some guilt as he reached out for Izaya, catching him and preventing him from moving any further. "No, don't, Shizu-chan. That hurts." Izaya whimpered when Shizuo pulled him close enough so that they were inches apart.

"Shut up, flea. I'm not doing anything." Shizuo growled and kept his hand on Izaya's shoulder blades until the other stopped struggling and the informant whined pathetically before his defeat. Shizuo rose up from the sheets, pressing a quick kiss to Izaya's forehead as reassurance and then sits on Izaya's thighs which makes a startled noise come from underneath him that suddenly turned into a hiss when Shizuo's fingers knead at the nape of his neck, just underneath Izaya's hairline.

"Shizu...chan..." Izaya protested weakly as those fingers coaxed the trigger points into releasing built-up stress which made him shudder between the sharp pants he filtered through clenched teeth. "It hurts, stop..."

"Relax," Shizuo bent down and brushed his lips against the skin and ceased his movements to press kisses to the pressure points. He waited until Izaya's breathing calms to rub the skin with his thumbs in broad circles, slowly pressing deeper with each rotation and loosening the tension in the muscle carefully. "I'm not going to hurt you on purpose." he murmured, lingering above Izaya's ear and nipping at the skin. Izaya growled playfully in response, but didn't reply despite the gooseflesh rising on the skin Shizuo massaged.

Soon Izaya's silence was broken by the occasional moan or whimper after Shizuo kneaded the knots free from his neck and moved to the muscle group between his shoulders where Shizuo had not so lovingly jabbed his thumb earlier. With the muscle giving under Shizuo's palms as he rolled the heels of his palms across, moans slowly bubbled out from the back of Izaya's throat and were muffled by the pillow he clenched in his fingers.

Moving to the small of his back Shizuo continued his ministrations and heard the initial catch of Izaya's breath over a spot of pain or the sigh when the tension was released. As Izaya continued to let those sinful sounds fall from his lips Shizuo could feel his body reacting much to his displeasure and tried to will away the growing arousal Izaya would be sure to catch on to. Some part of him believed that Izaya knew exactly what he was causing from the lewd sounds he produced which didn't sound too far-fetched, knowing the troll far too well.

"Mm...Shizu-chan...nngh...is hard, haha." Izaya smirked from beneath him and Shizuo cursed his luck. Of course Izaya would be the one to state the obvious. Instead of responding, Shizuo decided to play Izaya at his own game and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Izaya's shoulders.

"And if I am, flea?" he growled a reply once he heard Izaya's breath hitch from grazing his teeth against the skin recently massaged. "What's to say you're not?" Daring himself to snake a hand underneath the covers he quickly found the hard truth when Izaya squirmed and tried to curl in on himself. Two could play at this game.

"Hah, ha—ah, no, Shizu-chan, 's too early." Izaya hummed and stretched himself out when Shizuo's hand returned back to the flesh of his spine, kneading at the base and moaning without hesitation. "Don't want to." His half-hard erection said differently, Shizuo could tell Izaya was aroused from the heated touch of his skin and the way when his fingers _accidentally _brushed against the tense muscles of his groin and _accidentally_ rolled his hips and ground his growing erection into Izaya's ass. This warranted several moans which Izaya made the actual attempt to stifle with his hand, but failed greatly.

"Mm, sorry 'bout that. My hand must've slipped." Shizuo's voice dropped an octave and he felt the shudder rippling through Izaya before the other could try to control himself. Izaya groaned and lifted his head to slam it into the pillow, squirming unsuccessfully while Shizuo continued to massage the dimples at the bottom of Izaya's spine with his thumbs rubbing out heavy circles that left Izaya breathless and panting lightly for more.

He dipped to suck on the niche between Izaya's last rib and the curve of his abdominal muscles, laving the area and pinching the skin with his teeth gingerly. Izaya's moans grew more frequent and needy instead of from simple bliss and Shizuo felt himself getting harder and he knew Izaya was just as much, if not harder. Something unintelligible came from Izaya in a low growl muffled by the pillow he buried his face in before another moan coaxed its way out of his throat. When Shizuo didn't respond and continued sucking the reddening skin Izaya huffed and lifted his face up.

"I said..agh...stop it, ha—Shizu-chan." Izaya growled again. "Jus' wanna—ah, sleep." He struggled some more but Shizuo unexpectedly acquiesced, leaving a kiss on the skin he'd been sucking and licking and rolling off of Izaya's pelvis to his side of the bed and pulled the sheets over himself where Izaya gave him a hateful glare after Shizuo had thoroughly woken him up. "I hate you, y'know."

"I know, I know," Shizuo waved it off as always, "me too." He didn't fail to notice the way Izaya tensed at his words and the scowl softened immediately. The blond lied on his back, closing his eyes and letting his right hand rest closer to Izaya than his own body.

Izaya pulled himself to his elbows, wincing when a sharp pain jolted him from next to his right shoulder blade and Shizuo could feel the stare Izaya was giving him. "Don't say that, Shizu-chan." he spoke almost softly, like he'd never said anything at all.

"Does it matter? Go back to sleep, flea. I'm done teasing." Shizuo breathed and felt fingers grasping for his as they threaded their hands together. Part of him was curious to see where the conversation was going and also why Izaya had been caught off guard by one little comment. And it didn't help his erection wasn't planning on cooling off anytime soon. So he focused on breathing, in and out of his nose and not on the sight of Izaya bathed in moonlight, casting a paler glow on his already alabaster skin.

For several moments, none of them spoke. Shizuo's brain was still fired up with arousal and the already lingering restlessness that had been plaguing him for the past week. Maybe it was because Izaya had been busy and they hadn't seen each other since three hours ago where Shizuo had let himself into Izaya's apartment and Izaya had been too tired to argue when he got home from yet another contracted assignment. Then the weight of the bed shifted, suddenly dipping where Shizuo was lying and then skin met skin and a heavy weight draped itself on him, with the fingers in his hand moving with Izaya when he repositioned himself on top of Shizuo, with only the bedsheets to separate their lower bodies. Izaya's legs rested in between Shizuo's, fingers of his free hand trailing up Shizuo's bare chest to tangle in his hair while his head rested on Shizuo's chest.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya moaned when the blond didn't open his eyes, shifting his head so he could stare at Shizuo's face. "'s not fair you got me like this and then you don't even finish my massage." Then he was pressing his lips to Shizuo's collarbone, trailing lightly over the hot skin and gauging Shizuo's reaction as he did so. So far, Shizuo continued to fake sleep and not even spare him a glance which royally irritated Izaya.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan, you can't do that. You did this, so you fix it." Izaya growled, biting the skin in the gap of Shizuo's collarbone and then trailing bites with more force until Shizuo flicked his head with his middle finger.

"Damn mosquito." Shizuo muttered, cracking an eye open and meeting with Izaya's heated stare. His pupils were blown wide and they glittered in the light with a mischievous intention behind them and Shizuo sighed, just to piss him off even more. It worked because those eyes narrowed and before he could bite again Shizuo pushed himself up, capturing Izaya's lips and wrapping his arm around him while he moved himself to sit against the headboard. Almost immediately once the sheets slipped from his waist their erections brushed together and a shock of pleasure traveled down his spine and Izaya moaned quietly into his mouth.

Taking the invitation their tongues slipped together; Shizuo's eyes closed for licking and sucking all while trying to dominate the kiss as the informant's were already slipping shut. Izaya hummed when Shizuo caught his tongue, quickly turning the sound into a moan as his tongue was sucked and caressed as the slick dance continued. He swallowed when saliva began to pool in the corner of his mouth and spill from his lips and struggled to take deeper breaths as the kiss stole his breath. Breathing through his nose he still couldn't get enough air and pushed away from Shizuo, gasping for air while his face burned and he heard Shizuo's quiet chuckle even though he panted as well, stroking down Izaya's back as the informant fell against him and scooted up in his lap to reconnect their lips and a tentative lick to gain access to Shizuo's mouth.

Their tongues explored each other's mouths, Shizuo knowing the sensitive spot in Izaya's was at the back of his tongue and tangled with the muscle in a slow tug-of-war that gave way to a breathy moan swallowed by Shizuo as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Meanwhile his hand on Izaya's back rubbed patterns into the tension beneath his fingers and Izaya melted into the touch, letting out probably the most pitiful mewl Shizuo had ever heard when he dug his fingers into a particular spot. The kiss broke apart there for Shizuo to trail down Izaya's jaw with his lips and litter the skin with kisses trickling down his throat and across his collarbones, with the pause at the split to tongue the gap and lick before he pressed on to Izaya's chest as the other moaned without abandon.

"Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya groaned when Shizuo caught his nipple and forced his eyes to stay open throughout the unrestrained pleasure of his nipple being sucked and pinched lightly with Shizuo's talented tongue. Under that mouth he felt the skin swell beyond the regular increase from arousal and was borderline bruising from the contact, letting his mouth fall open in appreciative moans of Shizuo's name. Then moving to the other nipple Shizuo's hand moved lower and toward Izaya's protruding hipbone, caressing the skin there and holding him as he kneaded the flesh.

"Ahn...Shizu-ch—ah, ha..." Izaya's head fell back with a loud moan, "D-don't make me c-c—ha—ah~!" Devious fingers had moved to circling around Izaya's fully hard and beading erection with glancing touches to the engorged skin that begged for attention. Shizuo smirked against Izaya's chest after he pulled away, pressing a searing kiss to Izaya's lips again and taking move to push them forward off of the headrest and then flipping them so he was on top of Izaya and one hand still clasped with the other's.

Untangling himself from Izaya's legs he moved down Izaya's chest with kisses and licks following the mischievous bite to sensitive spots that elicited gasps or silent cries through heavy pants. The informant laid bare underneath him squirmed when Shizuo paid attention to a particular spot that was sensitive from an older injury or simply because of a weakness, but the care and tenderness made Izaya's head spin even though he tried to contain his overly appreciative moans after removing his hand from Shizuo's hair. Each cry that came from his lips, however, sent another jolt of arousal down Shizuo's spine and only fueled the erection that hovered dangerously close to Izaya's. Not being known for having such restraint, Shizuo would have had a mocking applause from the informant save for the fact that he was just as needy and impatient as he was.

"H-hurry up, Sh-Shizu-chan." Izaya snapped impatiently and thrust his hips upward to demonstrate his frustration. Their erections brushed together and both of them reeled in the resulting pleasure which Izaya demanded _more, _but Shizuo had other plans in mind.

"You said you didn't want to, remember?" the blond smirked like a cat who got the cream while Izaya's expression turned indignant and flushed at the reminder of his words. "So don't get too impatient or I'll let you deal with it yourself, I-za-ya-kun." he emphasized Izaya's name, flicking his tongue just for show and further angered the informant who bucked beneath him again and growled when Shizuo's hand held him down and brushed against Izaya's weeping erection.

"Shizu-chaaaaahn," Izaya whimpered and his smoldering eyes blinked with those thick eyelashes of his. "I-I need—ha, agh, m-more!" Fingers caught his erection and trailed up, following the thick vein leading to the sensitive head and he tossed his head back again deeper into the pillow when he swore he saw stars. "F-fuck me, damn it—nngh."

Shizuo lowered himself to just barely above Izaya's cock, eye level with the leaking tip but staring up tauntingly at Izaya who watched him intensely. His fingers tightened around Izaya's, squeezing once, twice, and then, "You said you didn't want to." He couldn't resist the evil smirk that overcame him when Izaya's eyes widened and he whined in disbelieving frustration. "But," his lips descended over Izaya's head, tasting the bitter salty tang of pre-come and maneuvering his tongue slowly over the slit to drive Izaya wild with the sensitive pleasure running into overdrive in his brain and he sucked, taking what wasn't in his mouth in his free hand and stroking the touch-deprived flesh.

Izaya's whimpers and moans grew louder and harsher as Shizuo flicked the head of his cock with his tongue and sucked the most sensitive parts, even running his tongue on the skin underneath which made Izaya want to scream as he struggled to keep still under Shizuo's hand keeping his thighs spread and his hips from bucking into his boyfriend's mouth for more. And of course, being the tease that he was which almost matched Izaya in the level of trolling, Shizuo sucked enough to make Izaya need more but not enough to let him come. Damn him when he actually used his brain.

Shizuo swallowed him suddenly, sucking in the rest of Izaya's cock and hollowing his cheeks when he bobbed forward and pulled at Izaya's skin to taunt him further with the frustrating sensation of not getting enough. And even though Shizuo began to pull back and forth with Izaya's cock in his mouth, giving Izaya full view of his cock sliding in and out of Shizuo's swollen lips, it wasn't enough. He was coming to the edge and Shizuo knew he was fully in control of how far Izaya went especially when he pulled the informant back by slowing down and all but stopping his sucking just to make Izaya tempted to snarl in frustration.

"You beast." Izaya snarled with his head tossed to the side to muffle another loud groan. Shizuo looked up, almost innocently in the way he tilted his head with his lips around Izaya's erection with saliva and pre-come slipping from the edges of his mouth and dribbling down his chin but the devilish glimmer in his eyes gave his disposition away. Izaya huffed, obviously frustrated because his stomach was coiling from the heat that had trickled in and coiled tightly, wanting so badly to be released but with not enough to give him what he demanded from yours truly.

Suddenly Shizuo slipped off Izaya's cock, pushing himself up and flushed against Izaya so that they were quickly eye-to-eye and Shizuo's heated brown eyes staring into Izaya's crimson with both of their erections pressing dangerously together and their lips just brushing together. The entire room froze, waiting for a reaction from either party as the challenge was initiated, Neither of them moved away from the heated stare reciprocated and they stayed like that: still, silent, and painfully aroused.

"I love you." Shizuo's eyes were staring into his and Izaya momentarily froze. They've never said anything more than a common "I love you" so he was bewildered by the sincerity and the fact that Shizuo was staring at him and this wasn't some joke because the look in his eyes was dead serious. And calm, as if he was waiting for an answer. Izaya quickly felt uncomfortable from the confession which he knew his feelings were reciprocated, but the subject of love in words was intimidating to him.

"I-I..." Izaya cursed himself when he fumbled. What was one simple word to reduce him to a schoolgirl confessing to a crush? He was beside himself with eyes cast downward in the simple mental berating of himself until Shizuo's hand cupped his cheek.

"I don't need an answer. I just wanted you to know." Shizuo was such a sap. And then he brushed their lips together for another round of bruising kisses and wandering hands when Izaya scowled and pushed him back with one hand, clenching Shizuo's other hand tightly.

"I love you, too." he nearly growled as his frustration forced the words before realizing the repercussions and Shizuo watched as an oddly satisfying (well, for him) yet horrified look stretched Izaya's eyes wide and his clamped his mouth shut because he just realized what he's said and judging by the look of contempt on his face, he was probably embarrassed for having revealed himself like that.

But that was what love was about. "Oh, stop it. It's not going to kill you by saying you love me." Oddly smug, Shizuo's hand grasped Izaya's erection and pumped him as a reward before Izaya could retaliate. A moan pried those lips apart and then Shizuo was on them faster than Izaya could react, kissing and licking and sucking while his hand moved faster and faster. His own need was attended to by Izaya with fingers and he hissed at the burning friction from the lack of sufficient lubricant and the informant smirked against his lips in a 'serves you right' fashion. Bastard.

Both of them were moaning and greedily sucking their breaths away in searing kisses—Izaya panting and bucking with the demands of _more more more _silently cried out while Shizuo kissed down his jaw and groaned loudly when Izaya thumbed the slit of his cock. They knew they were reaching their limits as their skin grew hotter and the way Izaya climbed into his lap to rock his hips against Shizuo, taking both of them in hand and swatting Shizuo away while he pumped both of them.

Closer and closer Shizuo was to coming and he knew Izaya wasn't far behind. He moaned recklessly while Izaya's mewls fueled him on, feeling the body twitch against him in the telltale signs of climax. Stars were imprinted on his eyelids and blindly he reached out to Izaya to thread his fingers through the informant's hair and pull him into a gasping kiss with a darting tongue to clash and overwhelm Izaya's just before it ended.

Izaya moaned loudly into Shizuo's mouth, shuddering with his shaking fingers stroking them to completion and they let go with Izaya calling Shizuo's nickname and Shizuo quietly groaning Izaya's as white ropes of sticky release covered both of their chests. When they kissed; breathless and trembling, a metallic tang stung Shizuo's taste buds before he realized that his own tongue was bleeding and Izaya's teeth tasted like copper.

"Ow, damn flea." the blond grumbled and then broke the kiss to flip them over so Izaya was lying on his back much to the other's displeasure. "Wait right here; let me get something to clean this up." he called, swinging off the side of the bed and leaving his boyfriend lying on the bed, eyes closed and breaths slowing to a steady pace.

Returning a couple minutes later Shizuo was the same as before, but much cleaner and with a wet towel in hand. Izaya cracked an eye open at the feel of the weight on the bed shifting and from the corner of his eye he watched Shizuo settle on him, wincing at the heavy weight. He was about to comment snidely but he stopped before the words could reach his teeth when he felt the warm wetness of he towel on him, rubbing slowly and carefully over his stained skin and the words settled and died on his tongue.

For the entirety of Shizuo cleaning Izaya off, neither spoke. Izaya basking in the afterglow despite how late it was—one in the morning (had it really been that long?) and his eyes refused to stay open much longer under the threat of sleep and an early day tomorrow. Sometimes Shizuo never learned, ne?

The towel left cooling trails of warm wetness on his Izaya's skin with each stripe that it painted, making gooseflesh rise with little provocation and he hoped Shizuo wouldn't see it in the pale moonlight filtering in through the window covers and onto his stomach. Izaya felt his breaths return to normal and he let air silently in through his nose and exhaled from his mouth as a simple unintentional habit from Celty's advice the day he dislocated his shoulder in an attempt to calm down. But seeing as how the beast who happened to be responsible for that injury was leaning over him and dangerously close, it was oddly befitting no matter how much it made Izaya want to laugh in the irony of it all.

"'m sorry for keeping you up." Shizuo had glanced at the clock and then leaned down to brush a kiss against Izaya's cooling lips. The informant's lips twisted into a wry smile in his dry sense of humor and didn't respond to the brush of lips. His mouth had other ideas.

"I doubt it, Shizu-chan. You're a beast." he chuckled quietly and felt another kiss pressing against his collarbone. "Although I should've expected a beast would want to fuck at midnight when I have work tomorrow. You need to work on your manners, Shizu-chan." More kisses trailed down his sternum and lulled him further into the darkness behind his eyelids. His blond smiled knowingly against his skin like the monster he was.

"I didn't fuck you, louse. We're past fucking each other at this point." Shizuo chided against Izaya's shoulder, coincidentally the same that he'd dislocated four months ago when their relationship began with hate sex and trying to rip Izaya's arm off. "Besides, you have work _today._" Izaya cursed when he remembered that Shizuo happened to be right like the smug bastard he was.

Izaya laughed at that. "Oh, is a monster trying to get sentimental? I didn't know you were capable of that, Shizu-chan. I hate when you try to use your only two primitive brain cells." Shizuo growled, biting Izaya's Adam's apple and feeling the vibration of the resounding laughter.

"Fuck you, flea." the blond snapped. But the kisses continued, lightly down Izaya's stomach and to the curve of his hips, nipping just in spite. Izaya breathed a chuckle, too tired to find the will to respond much more. Obviously Shizuo caught on to this and his breath was suddenly in the informant's ear and words sending a shiver down his spine. "Go to sleep, I-za-ya-kun."

"Says you." he grunted but acquiesced to the darkness pulling him down and away from consciousness. He remembered Shizuo's lips against each closed eye, lingering for more than a couple of seconds while a hand brushed through his sweaty hair. And then he realized he'd forgotten something.

"Ne, Shizu-chan," Izaya murmured, keeping his eyes closed while Shizuo pulled the blankets over them and tossed the soiled towel across the room. "I hate you." Just in spite to show he wasn't playing around earlier. Not like Shizuo's protozoan brain could tell the difference anyway.

Shizuo paused in his movement against Izaya, resting his head in the crook of Izaya's neck and his hot breath fanned over the cooled skin. Then arms pulled Izaya close and held him there, unable to let him move away and trapping him effectively with unintentionally brutish strength.

"I love you too," his voice dropped when drowsiness kicked him hard, "Izaya."

Fingers threaded with his in a silent expression that conveyed what they both knew.

_I love you._

* * *

_Re-edited, hopefully there aren't as many mistakes now. It's taken me three days to actually publish because I really can't write porn._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
